Levi's Jeans
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: The creation of Levi's jeans was always a mystery to the AOT world. One-shot!


**Hi guys. So this is my first Attack on Titan fanfic. I came across a Levi's shop today and this crazy idea formed in my head so here it is. I don't own the characters. They belong to Hajime Isayama.**

"What's the rush Armin?" Eren Jaeger groaned as Armin shoved him down the street. Several members of the Corps were milling about the street, chatting and enjoying themselves on a free Sunday morning, which was when Eren was supposed to have his good sleep until Armin shook him up without warning. "Why did you suddenly remember this place?" Eren demanded as they walked down the street. "I forgot all about the leaflet Marco gave me until it dropped on the floor this morning," Armin replied.

"Hey guys," Mikasa called as she sidled up next to them, dressed in her usual gear. "Eh?! Mikasa too?" Eren blurted as they walked as one. Soon they came to a shop located at the center of a row of shops. Several Corp members were milling about inside, holding onto a particular kind of clothing.

"What kind of pants is this?" Eren wondered as he examined the blue material. It looked crude but felt soft, the feeling comforting under his touch. "Welcome," a low but familiar voice said and Eren whirled around to face Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. "Lance Corporal Levi?! What are you doing here?!" Eren shouted and several people turned to stare at him. "Excuse me for being here, Jaeger. This is my shop after all," he snorted and Eren gaped at him. "WHAT?!" his shouts filled the air.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Eren," another familiar voice said as an arm hooked itself around Eren's neck, threatening to break it. "Hanges-san, please let go," he wheezed as Hanges let out a loud laugh. "Good to see you here today," she grinned as he eyed her pants. She was wearing one of the weird blue pants on sale in the shop and it hung loose on her body. "What are you wearing, Hanges-san?" Eren muttered as he received a glare from Levi, which made him clamp his mouth shut. "I call them Levi's jeans," he said.

"This is truly a remarkable new invention. I was sitting down the other day trying to design some new uniforms for the army since people have been complaining that the pants are too hot to wear during the summer or that they are hard to maneuver in during combat. Then all of a sudden, Lance Corporal Levi here gave me designs for a new type of pants and voilà, here we are now!" she grinned.

Some familiar faces were there as well. Bertolt and Reiner were eying some loose fitting pants while Jean was trying on a pair that fit close to his legs. Even Mikasa was holding up a pair of what was called "Skinny Jeans". "This look ok," she muttered under her breath as she walked to a guy dressed in the shop uniform, which was a pair of jeans and a black shirt with the signia of the Survey Corps along with the words "Levi's Jeans" stamped across. "Do you have a size 28 for this?" she asked the man, who turned and smiled.

"Sure we do. Wait a moment, Mikasa," Marco grinned as he turned to retrieve some from the shelf. "Marco?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jean gaped as he grabbed him by the shirt, shaking him until he saw stars. "Hanges-san offered to pay me a reasonable amount and since they are lacking help, I might as well. I'm free after all," he smiled and Jean shook his head. "You are way too kind, Marco," he sighed as Marco continued his search for Mikasa's skinny jeans.

"Well, what about you Annie? What are you getting?" Jean asked the blonde girl who had sidled up next to them, holding a pair of faded blue jeans in her hands. "I think I'll go for the "Boyfriend Jeans," she said and Eren tried to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny Jaeger?" she growled and he quickly diverted his attention to the pile of men's jeans in front of him.

"So what are these made of?" he asked Hanges, who went off into a full explanation of all the material used and the process of it being made. Poor Eren stood there for a long time, the only thing registering in his mind was the material being used was denim. "These are truly comfortable! We should make the whole Corp wear this into battle!" a voice boomed and Commander Erwin pulled back the changing curtain to reveal a pair of ripped jeans.

"Wow, Commander! They look splendid on you! But I don't remember having ripped jeans being made," Hanges mused as she examined him. "They were too tight so they ripped when I wore them but I like them even better now," he grinned as he closed the curtain to change again. There was a huge crowd outside now, all clambering to get their hands on Levi's jeans.

"Well then. Are you going to get anything?" Levi whispered into Eren's ear, making him jump a few feet in the air. "Yes sir! I'll… I think I will have this pair!" he shouted, simply snatching a pair of jeans from the pile on the table. "Idiot. Those are girls jeans," he said and Eren turned red in the ears just as Armin came to his rescue and helped him choose a pair of jeans. Although the concept of jeans seemed totally alien to him, he still bought a pair so that he wouldn't be left out.

The next time they had a titan drill, everyone was clad in their blue jeans. Some shifted uncomfortably in them while others seemed totally at home with the new idea. Some of the guys were ogling the girls who had bought the skinny jeans, the shape of their legs visible. Mikasa threw a glare at them and they immediately shifted their focus elsewhere. "Well then. Let the drill "Usefulness of Levi's Jeans" commence! Onward!" Commander Erwin yelled and the drill commenced.

By the end of the day, everyone was more exhausted than they thought and some had even suffered from injuries. "Ow, I can't believe my pants tore," a girl yelped as she hobbled. "I could barely move my legs! The bottom was so tight I felt like they were going to come off!" her companion retorted. "These pants are so tight, I can barely breath," Reiner grumbled as Jean unbuckled his pants. "This is more like it!" he yelled just as he was pelted with rocks and shouts from the girls. "Zip you pants up, Jean!" some shouted as he ran for cover.

"What do you think, Erwin?" Levi asked Commander Erwin, who watched his men hobble around and complaining about their new gear. "I love this concept but unfortunately, we're still stuck on the leather pants were normally use. We'll resume the production of those again starting tomorrow," he said and Levi nodded. The only one not wearing the jeans was Levi but he didn't mind. He didn't like the idea anyway as it was sort of a joke to keep everyone busy for the time being.

Since then people have gone back to their old ways of using their leather pants in combat. There were still injuries but not as many as there were back when jeans were used. But some people still wear jeans when they walk in the streets and people always whisper among themselves how did someone come up with such an interesting concept. It is still a mystery after many generations on how jeans were discovered and formed but everyone believes it to be due to Lance Corporal Levi's doing. Henceforth, Levi's jeans remains a fashionable and quite useful for other purposes other then fighting titans type of clothing.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this little story. All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
